Collaboration platforms allow users to connect to and share information with each other via the Internet. Collaboration platforms may include a gaming platform, a social networking platform, a purchasing platform, a messaging platform, a creation platform, among others. Users of a collaboration platform, such as a gaming platform, may participate in multi-user gaming environments, design custom gaming environments, decorate avatars, or exchange virtual items with other users, and so forth.